Fairy School of Hope, Students of Despair
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: When sixteen of the brightest students from the three best schools in the realm of Magix find themselves locked inside Alfea College, their only thoughts are of somehow getting out. However, when the manic, maniacal pixie of surprises reveals what they have to do to escape, the game suddenly changes. For there's only one way out- and that way is by murdering a fellow student.
1. Prologue

_Fairy School of Hope, Students of Despair  
_A Season 1 AU inspired by Dangan Ronpa

* * *

**Author's Note: **This prologue is relatively skippable. You may not want to, because it reveals character info, but it is mainly an introductory chapter. Due to the confusing nature of this story, at the end of each chapter I will post a brief summary of the important events, so if you want to skip a chapter or just need a brief refresher, always check there.

* * *

Bloom Peters looked up at the large school, half in shock already. The Alfea College for Fairies... what a place to be. What a place to even believe in. Back at home, on Earth, nobody believed in fairies (well, except for Bloom and little girls). And here she was- about to become one.

Stella, standing next to her, flipped golden hair. "Alfea College, the best of the best, only accepting the best of the best. Princesses, socialites, geniuses. And only the best amenities for us, too. The campus has everything you could want, and if it doesn't- well, that means you should be going to Cloudtower or Redfountain instead. Graduating from Alfea pretty much guarantees you success, to boot."

The blonde girl frowned suddenly. "It's emptier than I remembered it being," she said.

"We haven't even been inside," Bloom reminded her. "That's probably where everyone is, right?" The Earthling's voice was calm, reasonable, but inside she was panicking. Princesses? Socialites? Geniuses? She was none of those, just an everyday, average girl from Gardenia, California.

More and more, she was regretting agreeing to tag along to Alfea.

"That's the thing," Stella hummed, interrupting Bloom's inner monologue. "Last year, when I was a freshman... err, for the first time... everyone met out in the courtyard for orientation and registration. It's not a bad day out. Why would everyone be inside?"

"Maybe we're early?" Bloom asked optimistically as her pet rabbit, Kiko, jumped from the ground beside her into her waiting arms. "After all, interdimensional travel might seriously mess up time zones."

"If anything, we're late." Stella sniffed. "People should have waited, though. Come on, Bloom. We're going in."

The two girls walked up to the main doors of Alfea. Stella opened them with a dramatic sweep, and they entered the main hall, letting the doors shut on their own. When they did so, they locked automatically, the sound of the mechanism alerting Bloom.

Bloom turned at the small "click" noise. "Stella, are they supposed to..."

"Supposed to what, Bloom?"

"Lock on their own."

Stella shrugged. "Probably. It's likely for our own protection."

Bloom tugged on one door. It wouldn't budge. She tried the other, only to get the same result. "But if it was to protect us, how come the doors can be opened from the outside, but not from the inside?"

"Relax, Bloom! Some sophomores are probably using it for a lock-opening exercise, and we just walked in at a bad time. Come on, let's head to the School Hall and find Miss Faragonda. I'll explain what went down, we'll get to our dorms, and all will be fine!"

The Hall was right across the way from the entrance, with opening doors just as large as the locked ones behind them. As the teens entered, Bloom dug a "we love you, good luck" note that her parents had written from the pocket of her jeans and stuck it between the lock and latch, just to make sure it wouldn't trap them in too.

She turned to face forward. Sitting at the center table in the hall was a small group of other teens- including some she recognized. "The Specialists. Are they supposed to be here?" she asked Stella.

"Not that I've heard."

One of the boys turned to face them. "Stella! Bloom!" he called. "Are you..."

"Did you shut the main doors?"

A tall girl with a bundle of white-blue hair pulled into a high ponytail stood up and interrupted the Specialist. Stella's eyes narrowed. Bloom didn't know anyone except for those four boys she'd met the night before and the fairy of the shining sun, but she automatically knew that the tall girl was bad news. "Icy," Stella hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you shut the door?" Icy asked again, with more force this time.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

The platinum-haired girl threw up her head. "Great. Now we have to wait for someone else to come in."

"Maybe someone should go back to the entrance hall," suggested one girl at the table, a young woman with short pink hair. Her voice was accented crisply, with a cadence that reminded Bloom of the English accents back home on Earth, though somehow not quite. "It's the logical solution. If someone is there to hear the door open, then we can tell the next person to come in not to close the door."

A boy that Bloom didn't recognize nodded. He had a kind, calm face and was mostly bald, save for a violet ponytail on the top of his head. Tattooed on his forehead were six small dots in some sort of pattern that the Earthling didn't recognize. "That seems like a good plan. Who'll do it?"

A low mumble echoed through the hall. Nobody seemed anxious to volunteer, to separate from the group, for whatever reason- likely the same reason Bloom didn't want to, an aching discomfort and irrational feeling of paranoia. Finally, a pigtailed girl in a one-shoulder red shirt raised her hand. "I think I can use my powers to monitor sounds. That way, nobody has to leave, and everyone can hear if the doors open."

"Wow, really? That's such a cool use of your powers!" a nerdy carrot-top exclaimed. Bloom looked closer at him and realized he'd been one of the Specialists who helped her the night before. Tommy? Teo? Timon?

"Yeah, it should be a snap," said the girl with the pigtails, and she aimed her hands. Energy burst out with a lot of light and formed into giant speakers. "Hopefully, this'll work."

"What exactly is going on?" Bloom asked. "Are we really locked in?"

"Seems that way," Sky remarked, more casually than the situation would seem to invite. "I mean, none of us can get out."

"What else do we know?" Bloom wanted to press this for all it was worth. She didn't come to the top fairy school to be locked in a building. She wanted answers. She deserved answers."

"Not much, really." A beautiful girl with light brown skin and flowing brown hair stood up. "Maybe we should start by introducing ourselves. That might give us at least a little bit of information. Let's start at the door and go clockwise, okay?"

Bloom realized that meant beginning with her. "Um... hi. My name's Bloom Peters, and I'm from the planet Earth. I have a bunny named Kiko and I like to draw. Stella says I'm a fairy... but I really don't know."

The brunette girl who initiated the introductions smiled. "I'm sure you are," she reassured.

Stella cleared her throat. "I'm Princess Stella of Solaria, fairy of the shining sun. I..."

"You've said enough," said the pigtail girl. "You got expelled last year, and your dad had to buy a whole new wing for the library to get you back in."

"It's all over the tabloids," Sky noted, almost apologetically.

Stella sniffed. "It is so not that cut and dry," she said. "I was trying to create a new shade of pink. The destruction was more than worth the benefit to society.'

Next was a so-far silent woman with pale skin and long brown hair. "They call me Darcy, witch of darkness. I'm a senior at Cloudtower this year, and I don't appreciate whoever decided to trap me in a school full of pixies." Her voice was threatening, but that wasn't it. Bloom could detect nuances of flirtatiousness, danger, and a dead scary sort of calm composure.

"I'm Prince Sky. I'm from Eraklyon, and I specialize in swordsmanship. I like good food, pretty girls, and sportsmanlike duels." The brunet man winked a shockingly green eye... directly at Stella, if Bloom was seeing things correctly.

"Um... um... um... hi." The voice of the next person was quiet and sort of melodically raspy, like a strangely shy singer from a metal band. "I'm Mirta. Today was supposed to be my first day at Cloudtower. I'm... I'm the witch of illusions. Nice to meet you all."

At Mirta's introduction, several of the other girls made gagging motions and noises. One laughed quietly. Mirta lowered her head. Normally, Bloom's first instinct would be to tell the girls to knock it off, but something about the situation made her more cautious than usual, and she said nothing.

Next to her, a coltish woman ran her fingers through long, tangled green hair. "And I'm Lucy, also a freshman at CT. I'm the witch of dance."

"And my name's Amaryll, fairy of stars. I'm an Alfea freshman from Antar," said a girl with stick-straight auburn hair and a determined look on her face. A few light freckles dotted her nose. "I don't know what's going on, but I promise I'll get to the bottom of it."

"Riven," said a man with purple hair that was gelled into a position that Bloom never thought would be possible. "I go to Redfountain."

Everyone waited for more, but Riven didn't say anything else. Eventually they moved on to the girl next to him- pigtails. "Hey, I'm Musa from Melody. It's my first year at Alfea, and I'm the fairy of music! It's cool to meet you all."

"And I'm Tecna, from Zenith," the girl with the short pink hair said. "Fairy of Technology. I hope we'll all get along."

"Not likely," snorted another woman, sitting close to her, though not close enough to touch. "Whatever. I'm Stormy, and I'm from Whisperia. I'm the weather witch, and I'm not someone to piss off, okay?"

"Noted," said Sky. Stormy glared at him.

Brandon, the blonde guy from the night before, started to speak. "Yo, I'm Brandon. I'm the specialist of dragon riding, and I love dragons... and all animals. In fact, my dog Lady is around here somewhere. Anyway, I may not have a lot of magical power, but I'd still love to get to know you all better."

"Get to know you all better," he said. But he was looking directly at Bloom. The redhead blushed and ducked her head as the purple-haired man with the tattoo began to speak. "My name is Bishop, and my specialty is battle. I'm a Redfountain senior. Next?"

"I'm Icy. I'm the witch of ice, the top senior at Cloudtower, and I'm going to kill whoever locked me into pink pixie hell when I find them. Step up now, and I'll make it quick."

The hall fell silent. Nobody stepped forward. Icy grinned. "Well, then we can do it the hard way later. How about that?" Her voice was saccharine sweet, too sweet. Sweet as evil.

"Um... well... they call me Timmy," said the Specialist with orange hair and rectangular glasses. "My specialty is gadgetry, but I'm also pretty good with guns."

Everyone turned to the brunette girl with the dark skin. She smiled, a genuine grin that reassured Bloom more than the introductions had. "My name's Flora. I'm the fairy of nature, from Linphea. I hope we can all get along, okay?"

"The question is, how long do we have to get along for?" Amaryll asked. "Alfea's an all-fairies school. How come there are five Specialists and five witches here? How come there are only six of us fairies... five if you count the girl who doesn't even think she really is?"

Bloom felt herself blushing from embarrassment. Stella seemed to notice as she stepped forward. "Hey, I saw this girl throw up an energy shield with my own two eyes. She's definitely a fairy!"

"Well, she isn't sure, so I'm not sure either." Amaryll shrugged. "I'll believe it when she starts to. Anyway, it doesn't answer my question. What are the other ten doing here?"

"Icy, Darcy, and I got a letter from Griffin. She said to meet her at Alfea, and we'd play a major start of school prank on the Alfea pixies. When we got here..." Stormy rolled her eyes. "We got locked in, and Griffin wasn't there, only some loser Specialists."

"Hey, who are you calling losers?" Riven asked. "We were just here because we heard that some of the Alfea students needed help. When we came in, we got locked in too."

"Lucy and I heard that freshman orientation for all three schools was held at Alfea, and then we split off after rules and stuff were explained," Mirta said quietly. "I guess that's not true though... so what's going on?"

"What's going on? You wanna know what's going on?"

Bloom looked around for the voice... but she couldn't find a source. "Who said that?" she called out.

"Me! I said that! Look up!"

All sixteen students looked up. Sure enough, near the ceiling floated a tiny fairy-like thing with a flowing white dress, a red sash, and black hat. "It's me, Pixiedust, pixie of surprises!"

The group muttered amongst themselves. Bloom tried to pick something out, with no avail. All she could hear properly was Stella's comment. "Pixies? I thought they all lived in their village, never leaving, never showing themselves to other magical beings."

"Ding dong, that is wrong!" Pixiedust trilled. "Pixies show themselves when they've bonded to a fairy, witch, or Specialist! In fact, that's what happened with me! I'm bonded with the very person who decided to lock you all in here!"

"The person who decided to lock us in here? Who is that?" asked Flora.

Pixiedust giggled. "Hehehehee... you really think I'll tell? No, it's much more surprising if I let you all figure it out for yourselves. But I will tell you one thing. You're all stuck here forever, so you'll have all the time in the world to figure it out!"

"Stuck here?" Amaryll echoed.

"Forever?" said Stormy.

"That's the spirit! It's going to be so fun, isn't it?"

Riven was fuming. "Hell no, it isn't! I came to Redfountain to train in strategy, not to be stuck in some frilly pink fairy school with fifteen losers!"

"Well, if you really feel that way," Pixiedust sighed, "I suppose I can tell you the way to get out."

The murmuring started again, more excited this time. "Yes!" Riven said. "You better tell us the way out!"

Pixiedust flew down to the table, and her little feet started pacing in front of everyone. "It's really simple," she said. "All you have to do is kill someone else!"

* * *

**Prologue Summary: **Five Specialists (Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Bishop), five witches (Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Lucy, and Mirta), and six fairies (Bloom, Stella, Amaryll, Flora, Musa, and Tecna) are trapped inside the prestigious Alfea College. With nobody else in sight, and no way to get out, the group starts to panic- especially when a manic pixie that calls herself Pixiedust reveals that the only way out is to murder another student.

Sixteen students remain alive.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

"Kill someone?" Musa exclaimed. She jumped up and slapped her hands down on the table. "You're kidding, right? That's ridiculous!"

"I'm not kidding!" Pixiedust stomped a little foot. "If I had known you would be so incredulous, I wouldn't have told you! I'd just let you rot!"

"But if we have to kill someone to get out... if that's all... who would think of something like that?" Musa pressed. "It's sick! Downright disgusting."

"Who would think of something like that? One of you, of course! There's sixteen of you, right? Fifteen are normal, everyday students who got pulled into this by 'accident.' And the other one is the mastermind behind the whole thing! They're the one who set up this little game, and who lured you to Alfea. True, we were expecting less of a turnout, but this works just fine. Sixteen people! Wow, how hard will it be to narrow down the first killer? Because of course it would be so boring just to let someone kill- they have to get away with it!"

"Get away with it?" Bloom felt sick.

"Will everyone stop repeating me! Yes, get away with it. See, after a kill happens, the survivors get to investigate the crime scene for six hours. At the six hour mark, all students gather in the Hall of Enchantments, where they debate, discuss, and deduce. After three hours there, they vote on who they think the killer is. If they're right, the killer is punished very severely. If they're wrong, the killer gets to go free and everyone else is punished!"

"When you say 'punished,' you mean..."

"Execution, of course! The death penalty has been a staple for years in society. I mean, sure, they're now trying to send people to Light Haven, or to Omega, but nothing beats a good old fashioned execution, hey?"

Bloom looked around the room. Many of the other fifteen students looked sick. But then, worryingly, some of them looked just fine. Tecna, Riven, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Bishop. Were those the kids who would end up killing? Or were they just able to keep their cool under pressure?

"Nobody will kill anyone," Stella said forcefully. "Nobody would ever do that to their friends."

"True, some of you know each other. I set it up that way- it makes it so much more fun. Mirta and Lucy have been classmates since they were five. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are in the same coven. You and Bloom became friends quickly when she saved your life. And Timmy, Sky, Brandon, and Riven roomed together last year. How dramatic! Who will kill to protect their friends? Hell, who will downright kill their friends?"

"I'll kill you before I'll kill any of my friends!" Brandon exclaimed. He shoved Icy and Flora out of his way as he reached for the pixie, who flew up and out of his grasp. "Come back down, you little coward!" he ordered forcefully.

"No can do," Pixiedust replied with a cheeky grin. "It's against the rules to hurt me! Huh, come to think of it, I should go over the rules now, shouldn't I? A game isn't a game with no rules, it's an unfair little free for all. So, here's some things to follow. Firstly, nobody can inflict harm on me. If you do, it's an automatic execution. Second, you'll stay here until you rot- or until you kill. Third, sleeping is only permitted inside the apartment area. No sleeping somewhere else! Fourth, you can't harm another student, unless you intend to kill them. And last, more rules can be added at any time I want to add them! But I'll tell you when I do, so don't worry!"

Pixiedust landed on the table again, and waved a hand. A stack of papers appeared in front of her. "Please take the paper with your name on it. It includes a copy of the rules, your apartment number, and- if you're a boy with no magic- where you can find the weapons I got for you, to even out the game a little. It would be no fun to have the girls slaughter you with spells, and you not even able to break their pretty little skins, right?"

"What about Bloom?" Stella asked. "She can't even transform. Does she get a weapon?"

Pixiedust shook her head, almost sadly. "Some of us are wolves, and others must be the rabbits, eh?"

"That's seriously almost the exact opposite of what you just said, though!"

"A little hypocrisy in a game of life and death can't be helped, y'know?" The pixie of surprise shrugged. "Anyway, I'll let you all get started. See you after the first killing!" And with that, she waved and flew off.

There was a brief pause, a moment of silence. Then, Darcy sifted through the papers and pulled one out. "I'm going to my apartment," she said.

"Wait, isn't it better if we all stick together?" Tecna noted. "After all, if we go off one by one, it'll be hard to prevent murders. If all of us remain in one place, together, we can all check and balance each other."

"You don't really think people will... kill?" Mirta squirmed uncomfortably. "I mean, doesn't it seem kind of unlikely? We're all just teenagers, after all. Who would actually kill someone else? Who would expect us to? This is... this is probably just a bad joke, right?"

"Possibly," the pink haired fairy acknowledged. "But the issue isn't whether or not it's a joke. The issue is... does anyone among us actually take it seriously?"

Darcy snorted. "You're all naive. Of course, someone can kill. Kids kill. And I don't intend to spend my time cowering with some silly fairies and witch wannabes until the day comes when someone snaps. I'm going to my apartment."

"If someone is killed, you'll be a suspect," Tecna argued.

"Of course I will." The dark haired witch flipped her hair and adjusted her glasses. "I am a witch, after all."

Icy and Stormy each grabbed their respective papers off the table. "Yeah, we're going too," Stormy said. "Darcy's right." The three witches walked off towards the apartment wing.

"Well, we're not allowed to sleep outside the apartment area," Musa said. "Maybe we should all go and check it out."

There were murmurs of agreement, and the thirteen remaining students each grabbed the paper with their name on it. Bloom looked at hers. Her full name, Bloom Annessa Peters, was at the top. Below it was, as promised, a list of the rules and an apartment number. "How does Pixiedust know so much about us?" she asked, to nobody in particular.

She immediately felt the stares of everyone in the room. "Bloom, magic, remember? Even if this situation wasn't weird, that would hardly be surprising," Stella reminded her. Bloom blushed. "Anyway, Bloom, what's your apartment number?"

"208. Yours?"

"209. Hey, we're next door to each other!"

"I'm 210," Flora said.

"205," said Tecna. "Is there maybe a pattern to this? Some sort of logical connection?"

Timmy looked at his paper. "Well, considering I'm on the first floor... maybe whoever did this at least thought to separate the guys from the girls."

"That seems about right," Sky said. "I'm in 101, after all. Does any girl have a first floor room? Or any guy have a second floor room?" Nobody spoke up. "Well, unless those witches are any different, I think we at least know that there's some separation."

"I guess that's pretty good," Musa said. "I mean, it means one less thing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah."

There was another awkward silence. "So," Brandon said, "should we get going?"

The group agreed, and they walked to the doors of the main hall. Bloom made her way towards the front, so she could get her... "Hey!" she exclaimed. "My note's gone!"

"Your note?" Stella asked.

The redheaded Earthling turned to face the group. "My parents wrote me a letter... and I shoved it into the door, in case it locked too. But now it's gone!"

Stella's hands curled into fists. "I bet those nasty witches took it!"

"I'd honestly be more concerned that Pixiedust took it," Timmy noted. "Who knows what she could do with it?"

Bloom bit her lip and tried to hold back tears. "This is just so awful!" she said.

"It's just a letter," Amaryll said, folding her arms over her chest. "Yeah, maybe it's sentimental, but at least it's just a letter. Whatever happens to it... it's not like it's happening to your parents. You've got the memory of them in your heart, that's what's important."

"Hate to say it, but she's kind of got a point, Bloom," Musa noted.

Flora patted Bloom's shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie. It'll be okay."

Bloom wiped her eyes. "I hope so." She smiled shakily. "To be honest, I'm kind of scared."

"We all are," Flora replied. "We all are."

Nobody spoke much after this. They walked together up towards the dorm area, and then split off to their own separate apartments. Before Stella went in, she hesitated. "You used to share an apartment with four other fairies," she said. "But I guess... I guess if Pixiedust is serious..."

"It'd be easy to kill someone in their sleep, wouldn't it?" Bloom finished.

"Yeah." Stella looked at Bloom, a look of relief on her face. Maybe relief that she wasn't the only one who had thought of it. "In an alternate dimension, we might have been roommates, huh?"

"That would have been fun," Bloom said. She smiled reassuringly. "You, me... maybe Musa, Flora, and... um, Amaryll."

"I like this alternate reality," Stella said before slipping into her own apartment.

Bloom went into her own dorm and locked the door behind her. For the first time since entering Alfea, the idea of a locked door reassured her more than scared her. Nobody could get in.

Except all the people with magic. Or the ones with weapons who wanted to break down the door.

No, it wouldn't do any good to worry about what might happen. Bloom shook her head, as if trying to shake out the thoughts, and looked around. The apartment was large, easily large enough to share, with five rooms altogether. The main room, the one where she stood, was a combination kitchen and living area. A look in the fridge revealed it to be stocked with snacks, nothing substantial, but enough to stop her from getting too hungry. In a circle around the main room were the others. One was a bathroom, with a shower, sink, mirror, and toilet. Next to it was the master bedroom. The other two rooms seemed to be empty, with no real purpose, though they were larger than the bedroom was. "I bet those were the double dorms," Bloom said to herself.

She sat down on the couch in the main room. The apartment had everything she needed to live. Bloom could already tell, though, that it would get very claustrophobic very fast. Her eyes darted to one of the windows. "Hey! I bet I could open it! I could even climb out!" she said, wondering when she started talking to herself. She rushed to the nearest one and tried to pull it open. It didn't budge.

Bloom bit her lip and tried again. Still no movement. She grabbed a small endtable from next to the couch and hoisted it up, with every intention of bashing it against the window and letting the glass shatter, when someone said "Hey! Hey! Stop that!"

Bloom put the endtable down and turned to face Pixiedust. The small pixie looked to be holding back laughing. "Did you really think it'd be that easy? Nope! All the windows are sealed with magic- unbreakable, both spell-wise and brute-force-wise! This is a great school, after all, I know how inventive you guys can be. I wouldn't overlook something so obvious!"

"Why?" Bloom asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't want you to destroy school property," Pixiedust said with a shrug. "Endtables can get expensive."

"That's not what I meant!" But the small pixie had already flown off to who-knows-where. Bloom sighed. She put the endtable back where it belonged, unlocked the door to her apartment, and slipped into the hall. Maybe it was safer to stay inside, but the young fairy's boundless curiosity (and her light claustrophobia) was getting the best of her.

"Hey, Bloom!"

Bloom turned to face the handsome, blonde Brandon. "Hey!" she said. "Did you see your room?"

"Sure did. What about you?"

"Well, it's definitely roomy," she joked. "Do you think people will hole up in their apartments? I mean, with a fridge, there's really no reason to come out, right?"

"That's what I think," Brandon confirmed. He cradled his chin for a second before speaking again. "But it doesn't seem like the best idea. Shouldn't we all gather at least once a day to take attendance and make sure everyone... well. Or at least we could all work together to find another way out. I thought about the windows, but Pixiedust said..."

"They're unbreakable, even with magic," Bloom finished. "Yeah, I tried the same thing."

"You've got a sword?" Brandon asked.

"Oh. No. I actually used an endtable." She had forgotten that the Specialists could use weapons in this sick game.

"Formidable."

"I know."

"So, how do you think we should convince people to gather?"

"Well... we could always knock on their doors, right?"

Brandon smiled. "I guess it's worth a shot."

Bloom smiled slightly and went to the door to Stella's apartment. Briskly, she knocked. "Mmmm?" she heard from inside.

"Stella, it's me, Bloom. Brandon and I want to gather everybody up and think of a plan together."

"Isn't that kind of risky?"

"Isn't it riskier to be alone? If someone breaks into your room, what happens then."

Stella opened the door. "Point taken. I'm coming."

Bloom turned to Brandon. "Wanna divide half and half?"

"Sure. I'll take the rest of the guys and that cranky witch coven."

Bloom grimaced. "Are you sure? Don't they seem kind of... dangerous?"

"Sure. But I'm armed, and you're still learning to use your powers. You just worry about the fairies and the freshman witches, okay?"

"Got it. Let's meet back in the Great Hall?"

"Sounds like a plan, Bloom. See you soon."

"See you," she replied.

Maybe it wasn't the time for something so strange, but she could feel herself blushing.

* * *

**Summary: **Pixiedust explains the rules of the game, and suspicions immediately start cropping up. When the Trix separate from the rest of the group, doubt takes over, and the sixteen students lock themselves in their apartments... except for Bloom and Brandon. As they talk, they come up with a strategy and an alliance, and... possibly... something more as well.


End file.
